geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks: Heist (Banned Prototype)
Note: This can also be counted as Five's Revenge Part 3 due to some similarities between Five's Revenge and this pasta. So, this takes place between Five's Revenge Part 2 and The End Of One. 3 AM it was. The same guy from The End Of One's pasta is watching BBC (he didn't even quit watching it!) and he encounters Numberblocks again. He does not think anything is going to happen. The episode Heist is aired, with the usual Sixteen saying "The museum of numbers, i love this place!" and it was all normal until... First difference between this and the original Heist (including Ten's death) When the robot sees the intruders he doesn't try to tickle them, he just goes straight at Seventeen,split into 10 and 7 and KILLS TEN. No blood but the robot just killed 10. It only shows a 5-second shot of dead Ten on the dark-by-night grass until a commercial break happens. The robot also has red eyes and looks angry. A screenshot of the angry robot is put on the next part. Post-Commercial Break 1 (Seventeen's revival) When the commercial break happens the Numberblocks apparently didn't see the death of Ten, but later when the Numberblocks enter the building when 7 gets the code right, they notice Ten isn't coming and then they come back out and that exact same shot of dead Ten plays again but this time for 10 seconds. They are scared anyway but just use 10 to get 17 as usual in the normal Heist. After this there is a 2nd commercial break yet more brief. Post-Commercial Break 2 So, this is Part 2 of the creepypasta by being worked on. The episode after they go into the building is also normal until it shows 17 getting tickled in the original Heist. Instead, it shows 17 with completely black eyes and blood coming from the doors. This is the first time blood appears in the episode, but this is not the worst of the episode though. This time 18 completely FORGETS to fly above the line, steps on it, and then gets himself killed. Blood also appears here. A comparison between the two scenes with 17 panting, one from the original, the other from this, appears below * Eighteen mis-gender fixed Category:Numberblocks Category:Death Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Unfinished Category:Recent episode Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:When will it be finished? Category:You can comment if you want Category:It's Scratch editor not MS Paint. Category:Lost prototype Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death